LED is a point light source, it is generally necessary to set a secondary optical lens to concentrate and guide light toward its output direction, and the secondary optical lens is designed to obtain a better light distribution curve according to an emitting angle of LED with different power.
However, the secondary optical lens in the prior art can only guide light in one direction, which limits the application of LED.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical lens which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.